


I believe you can get me through the night

by aeriamamaduck



Series: Dream Weaver [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Comfort, Condoms, Emotional Sex, Feelings Realization, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Foot Massage, Foreplay, Grinding, Katsuki Yuuri's Stamina, Kissing, Light Angst, Literal Sleeping Together, Love Confessions, Lube, M/M, Morning After, Nipple Play, Nishigori Yuuko needs to go to a hospital, Porn with Feelings, Post-Coital Cuddling, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sequel, Slow Burn, Top Katsuki Yuuri, Topping from the Bottom, Touching, Victor Nikiforov's Foot Fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-19 08:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13701129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriamamaduck/pseuds/aeriamamaduck
Summary: Yuuri took more deep breaths, hanging on to the mad faith Victor had in him. Yuuri was obviously doing something right to make Victor think he could pull this off. It was his own hang-ups. That had to be it. This was way out of his comfort zone, and he'd jumped into it eagerly, like he had the moment Victor first started showering him with attention.-Sequel tofly me away to the bright side of the moon [and meet me on the other side].





	I believe you can get me through the night

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I had to finish this on my phone and it was the WORST. 
> 
> I am so happy about the warm reception 'fly me away...' keeps getting, you all are such great readers and commenters. I get so happy thinking about your kind words.
> 
> Good news is that I plan to finish 'transform' before March ends and I leave the country on a short trip, so FINGERS CROSSED.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the second (and final) part of my humble little AU.

Yuuri knew that there was probably a good handful of people who thought two things:

 

 **One** : Victor Nikiforov was actually goofing off when he was supposedly coaching Katsuki Yuuri.

 

 **Two** : Victor Nikiforov was most likely being much too easy on Katsuki Yuuri, who was his  _boyfriend_. 

 

If anyone bothered to ask Yuuri (or his aching muscles), he would tell them that neither of those things was the case.

 

From the moment Victor showed him his _Eros_ program, the one meant for Yuuri, he was fully committed to seriously training Yuuri, making it  _very_ clear that he wasn't going to go easy on him.

 

"Even if you bat those pretty brown eyes at me," Victor had said while beaming at him. Even as he meted out the most brutal criticisms Yuuri had ever heard he kept beaming. That certainly didn't feel easy.

 

And so Yuuri worked hard over the next few weeks, getting back into shape and looking over the program and its more innocent counterpart for the sake of comparison.

 

Seeing the differences and similarities, Yuuri felt that familiar terror of failure curl up in the pit of his stomach, ready to expand at the first opportunity that came. In the back of his mind he wondered what Yuri Plisetsky must be thinking as he skated through his program. Had the Russian Punk been contentious about the program because it was simple, or difficult for _him?_

 

Victor was keeping tabs on Yuri's progress when he had time, though from what Yuuri could understand Yakov responded coolly to Victor's inquiries about Yuri's work while the teenager just snarled at him and any advice he gave.

 

As for Victor's supposed "goofing off", he usually saved it for after practice (which wasn't 100% serious all the time, in all honesty), his enthusiasm for exploring Hasetsu and all it had to offer incredibly contagious. Yuuri couldn't help smiling and following in his wake, ready to answer Victor's questions and thinking about how Victor probably had very few chances to actually "goof off" during his illustrious career. "After all," Victor had said. "I did say we were going to go on more dates."

 

Inevitably, when people got word about Victor staying in a coastal town in Kyushu (thanks to his many social media updates), they started coming in waves, and Yu-topia saw more business than it had in a long while. Yuuri pressed his face to Victor's neck when the last of the available rooms had been cleaned out, heart swelling with a surge of gratitude and adoration.

 

A few weeks into Victor's stay, after determining just what Yuuri's strengths and weaknesses were and how it would all come into play in the program, he'd asked Yuuri to think of something that made him lose all control.

 

"Katsudon," Yuuri had said, and he immediately realized just how  _idiotic_ that sounded as soon as it left his mouth. He turned a vivid red and ducked his head, cursing himself and dreading the sound of Victor's laughter.

 

It never came, but he did hear bewildered amusement in Victor's voice when he declared, "We'll work with that, then!"

 

Yuuri couldn't look at him for hours after that.

 

Now Yuuri was looking at himself in the full-length mirror in Victor's room, grateful his lungs were still doing their job as he observed the vivid flush spreading up his neck from underneath his costume.  _Victor's_ costume, hugging his skin so closely it's driving him mad with all it implied. Victor had been in the middle of explaining how he thought the costume might fit the theme, and if Yuuri wanted to try it- _and then_ Yuuri had the costume in his hands, eyes shining and mouth open with utter glee as he ran his fingers reverently over the silky fabric and beautiful crystals.

 

After a few adjustments for size, Yuuri put the costume on as was just staring at himself, his heart feeling like it was a few beats away from just flying out of his chest. 

 

Which wouldn't be particularly attractive, especially when Victor was standing right behind him. 

 

Yuuri caught his eyes with his in the mirror, and suddenly couldn't breathe at the undeniable look of desire in Victor's eyes. 

 

For all their amorous activities (which were still limited to his or Victor's room because Yuuri really didn't want anyone walking in on him practically groping and dry humping his boyfriend), such a look from Victor was still such a surprise, somehow. 

 

"Wow," Victor said softly, eyes wide and adoring as they swept over Yuuri's reflection.

 

Licking his dry lips, Yuuri managed a breath so he could ask, "W-what is it?"

 

"It's just..." Victor let out a quiet, almost helpless chuckle, reaching out to rest a hand against Yuuri's back, making him draw his breath in a short gasp. "God I don't think I was ready to see you wearing this. You look amazing, Yuuri."

 

Yuuri's blush intensified. The reflection before him certainly looked...attractive. Beautiful, even. Sensual, playful, and tantalizing decked in crystals that swept down from his shoulder and across his waist. That actually was him in that mirror, wasn't it? Someone capable of skating the complicated program Victor envisioned. 

 

Swallowing, Yuuri felt the fear of being unable to live up to such an image renew itself. For a moment he felt like this was just another one of his imitations of Victor, carried over to the next extreme. He wasn't anything like the fey and brilliant sixteen-year-old who'd worn it first, toeing the line between genders as he skated with that long, silver hair trailing behind him. Yuuri looked down, away from his face in the mirror, and said quietly, "Probably not as good as you did when you wore it."

 

He didn't see worry replace the lust in Victor's eyes, tinged with pain as they looked at him. But he did hear the tenderness in Victor's voice when he said, "None of that. Just look." His hand drifted down to Yuuri's hip in a soft caress, drawing his gaze down to it before it flicked back up to their reflection. Victor's eyes were meeting his in the mirror again, bright with fondness as yet another blush bloomed on Yuuri's cheeks. "Your hips fill it better than mine ever did," he said with a smile, one that felt meant just for him. 

 

Yuuri took it in, embraced it as he felt the weight of some great responsibility fall into his hands. His and Victor's reputations, and Victor's heart, a surprisingly fragile thing of glass that had its fair share of cracks. Just a word, just a look from Yuuri, and he might as well let it slip from his grasp and watch it shatter to pieces. Yuuri wrapped his arms around himself, his hand covering Victor's on his waist as he looked right at the mirror. "I'll take care of it, I promise."

 

With another slow caress of Yuuri's hip, Victor pressed a kiss to his temple and dragged his lips down to Yuuri's ear to murmur quietly, "It's yours now, Yuuri." Some raw emotion crossed his eyes, something Yuuri saw more and more often ever since Victor's arrival. It disappeared as quickly as it appeared, replaced by warmth and adoration as he smiled against Yuuri's ear. "Turn around, let me look at you," he said excitedly, taking Yuuri's hands in his and drawing him away from the mirror.

 

Yuuri stood in front of him, wanting to ask just what Victor was seeing when he avidly looked at Yuuri in his old costume. The question never left his lips, but he instead squeezed Victor's hands, wanting their heat against his forever, and said quietly, "Thank you."

 

Victor looked at him with slight bewilderment, hands letting go of Yuuri's to stroke up his arms and settle on his shoulders. "What for?" he asked, stepping closer to Yuuri, close enough to brush his lips against Yuuri's forehead. 

 

Yuuri let out a soft, wry laugh, still blushing as he looked up at Victor. "What do you think?" he asked, still feeling the way the fabric hugged his body like an embrace. He looked at Victor's lips, wondering at how a smile from those soft lips could make everything feel right. Yuuri hesitated for just a moment before kissing him, greedy for the soft caress of those lips.

 

He heard a soft, pained sound come from somewhere in Victor's chest before the man's fingers dove into his hair and a hand rested on the small of his back, drawing him closer as his tongue drew a burning line between Yuuri's lips to coax them open. 

 

Yuuri choked down a whimper and threw his arms around Victor's neck, tangling his fingers in fine silver hair as Victor kept kissing him, mapping every inch of his mouth with his tongue as though he hadn't done it dozens of times before this. He drew away and Yuuri sucked in a breath, but only until Victor's lips pressed a burning trail across his jaw and down to his neck, stopping right when his lips met the black collar of his costume. 

 

He felt Victor's hand leave his hair, then gasped at the sudden feeling of air on his back as he heard the unmistakable sound of Victor slowly drawing the zipper down. Shivering at the sound, Yuuri bit his lip and hid his face in Victor's neck, inhaling sharply when Victor's hands started roaming lazily over his back just for the pleasure of it, and not as a prelude to more, but as its own end. 

 

Yuuri's blush intensified at the sensation, yet he kept his arms around Victor's neck, fingers tight in Victor's hair as he quietly reveled in the way those smooth hands traced his muscles and the knobs of his spine. He couldn't resist arching towards Victor with a barely-stifled laugh when his fingers traced over a particular spot, tickling him a little.

 

Victor laughed into his hair and just held him, hands splayed over his back for many long moments before drawing away, smiling with a hint of reluctance as he took his hands off of Yuuri's back. "...We should get ready for bed," he said before raining kisses all over Yuuri's face.

 

Yuuri laughed again as he let Victor kiss every inch of his face, unable to stop smiling afterwards as they practically hung on to each other. "Help me take this off, please?" he asked, trying not to let the implications make him blush again.

 

"Right," Victor said quietly, helping him carefully slide the costume down his arms and down his legs. Yuuri tried to look away from the sight of Victor kneeling at his feet and slowly tugging the cloth down his legs, but couldn't keep his eyes away. This was Victor after all.

 

What Yuuri  _could_ do was blush when he realized he was left in just his underwear, and he quickly retrieved the shirt and shorts he'd planned on wearing to bed. He'd already showered and was on his way to bed when Victor called him in to his room to try the costume on.

 

He dressed quietly as Victor folded the costume up, observing the way Victor's fingers lingered over the crystals and the silky fabric. Yuuri hardly felt like he'd caught up to Victor enough to be granted the privilege of wearing his costume, especially when their last encounter had left him in the dust while Victor could boast another gold medal.

 

Yuuri bit his lip at the thought of Worlds and what came after. Even after all the time spent together and in each other's arms, neither of them made any mentions of Yuuri's pathetic attempt to seduce Victor that night. Yuuri mostly wanted to forget, but he couldn't help wondering if Victor felt just as mortified about that night, having had to hold Yuuri back until he fell apart in his arms and cried himself to sleep. He'd tried blocking out the memories of his embarrassment over it, but did remember feeling that familiar need to run, and he'd heeded it so quickly he'd run away across the world back to Hasetsu.

 

Remembering it all again, Yuuri felt that mortification all over again, thrown into the feeling of helplessness and terrifying unknowns for the second time, neither of them knowing the lengths he would go to run away from such a feeling. "Victor?" he asked, sitting on the edge of Victor's bed and ensuring the older man was standing between him and the door so he wouldn't start trying to edge towards it.

 

Victor put the costume away and turned inquisitive eyes on Yuuri. "Mmm?"

 

Staring down at his knees, Yuuri fidgeted on the bed as he cursed himself for not having thought of what to say to Victor. _Like I really would've done it. I probably would've psyched myself out._ After chewing the inside of his cheek for a moment, Yuuri didn't look up as he slowly began, "We never really talked about what happened at Worlds."

 

There was no escaping it now that he'd said it, and Yuuri was doing all he could to ignore the part of him that was telling him to retreat, more so when Victor sat down next to him with even more bewilderment in his gaze. "What are you talking about? Of course we have!"

 

Yuuri wanted to seize on those words, to tell Victor he was right and try to laugh it off. Pretend that this was all about his loss and Victor's win. But he shook his head and stared at Victor's hand next to his, discomfort twisting in his stomach as he explained, "I mean...what  _almost_ happened that night."

 

He could just feel Victor tense next to him for a brief moment just before he quietly said, "Oh. Right. That." 

 

Yuuri squeezed his eyes shut as every part of him filled with dread. This was a bad idea a  _terrible_ -

 

Victor's hand covered his for a moment before it moved up to draw Yuuri's gaze up to his, but not saying a word. He was waiting for Yuuri to go on, maybe waiting for him to start trying to explain himself and his idiotic behavior...Fighting the tightness in his throat, Yuuri's eyes focused on a spot behind Victor's ear, avoiding his eyes, and said, "...I wanted to apologize. For crying all over you and...and trying to start something in the first place."

 

"Why did you?" Victor asked, and Yuuri just barely managed to keep himself from flinching at the question. "You were so upset that night, I couldn't help but stop it. That didn't mean I didn't want you."

 

Still refusing to look at Victor, Yuuri swallowed and replied tightly, "I thought I was going to end up losing you sooner rather than later." And in his worst moments he could actually believe it would still happen eventually. His hands clenched the sheets underneath him at the memory of the pain, feeling it as keenly as he had that night. "...I wanted to make that night count."

 

"Oh, Yuuri," Victor breathed, hand wandering to the back of Yuuri's neck to rub gentle circles on his nape. Yuuri closed his eyes at the pleasant sensation, seizing the calm it trickled into his head. "You deserve better than something rushed and heartbreaking for your first time," Victor murmured as he pressed their foreheads together, eyes shut as though in pain. Yuuri stared at him, dazed by his words and the look on his face, and Victor opened his eyes again, promising, "And you weren't going to lose me." 

 

"What if I do?" Yuuri asked, pulling away even as he kept his eyes on Victor's, daring him to contradict him as dread wrapped itself around him, bringing everything to the forefront. "What if I don't win the Final and embarrass you? What if you decide I wasn't worth your time after all, and-"

 

"Yuuri,  _Yuuri!"_  Victor exclaimed, taking Yuuri's face in both of his and locking their eyes together, and Yuuri fell silent. "What good does it does it do to worry about something that's so unlikely? Being here, with you, is a choice I make happily," he said, smiling before pressing a fast, hard kiss to Yuuri's lips. When he drew away he said in hushed tones, "You  _are_ worth my time. You're worth everything."

 

Yuuri felt like he was still sinking even when Victor was throwing him so many lifelines. "You make it sound so simple," he said, letting his head rest in Victor's hands, wanting it to be so simple.

 

"Maybe because it is," Victor retorted, a playful laugh in his voice, wrapped up in tenderness. He pressed more kisses across Yuuri's face, slowly coaxing a little smile from him, and asked, "Now, are you going to sit there thinking such terrible things or are you going to let me give you a foot rub before you go to bed?"

 

Yuuri felt a flush cross his entire body at that. True, his feet were achy and tired, but Victor had already done so _much_ for him, and that already included plenty of back rubs and "helpful" stretches that left Yuuri feeling like rubber after. "You...You don't have to," he mumbled, grateful his heart maintained a steady beat, but it did nothing to stop the tide of fondness that just kept filling him up.

 

Victor shook his head with a wide smile and lightly patted Yuuri's knee, saying in cajoling tones, "Come on, it'll make us feel better. Bring them here." Then he went and patted his own lap, drawing Yuuri's gaze to his own strong, muscular thighs. "Go ahead and lie down on the bed."

 

Was this what being killed with kindness felt like?

 

Biting his lip and still blushing, Yuuri moved onto the bed in slow, apprehensive movements, gently lying his head down on the mattress as if it would disturb it less. Victor drew his feet onto his lap, and Yuuri let his eyes close so he could let whatever touch Victor gave him ground him in the moment. This wasn't the night after Worlds, where he was sure Victor's presence in his life would eventually prove evanescent after the man's fascination with him dwindled away. Yuuri had run away and Victor had chased after him, both of them terrified of heartbreak.

 

He heard Victor rubbing his hands together, a soft squelching noise accompanied by some flowery scent in the air. One of Victor's moisturizers. Yuuri's skin jumped at the first cool touch of Victor's hands, fingers working the tired muscles of his feet in careful, firm strokes. 

 

Yuuri breathed steadily through the heat spreading through his body, trying to limit his sounds to quiet sighs as Victor worked. His favorite part of Victor's back rubs was the warm release of tension after he patiently kneaded at the tight knots of Yuuri's back, and it took a lot of effort to keep from breaking into delighted moans. 

 

He did let out a few sighs as Victor worked away his tension, thumb rubbing circles into his insole and running a firm line to his heel. Yuuri kept his eyes closed and felt a pleasant hum in his head, spreading throughout his body like lingering sparks of electricity. Just a few more minutes of this and he'd head to bed after a few under-the-shirt touches and sweet kisses that would sweep Yuuri up so fast he'd forget to breathe between kisses.

 

That sounded nice. So nice that Yuuri wanted to wrap himself up in the wonderful thought and sleep peacefully for hours.

 

It seemed only a moment later that Yuuri was having trouble opening his eyes, or he just didn't  _want_ to. He was warmer than he had been a minute ago, and there was the familiar feeling of his arms wrapped around something decidedly more solid than a pillow.

 

Pillows didn't breathe either.

 

Yuuri didn't think about it further as he burrowed his face deeper into the warm mass, and he let out a contented hum as whatever it was wrapped itself tighter around him.

 

Fingers. Those were fingers in his hair.

 

Yuuri's eyes shot open as he gasped at the faceful of Victor's chest that greeted him, thankfully still clad in the soft, worn shirt Victor wore to sleep. 

 

_Oh God oh God oh God oh God._

 

Yuuri tore away from Victor's sleepy grip, startling the large poodle at their feet. Makkachin whined inquisitively before settling his head on his paws again, watching Yuuri closely.

 

Yuuri covered his face, trying to muffle his groan without much success, and his floundering appeared to have already woken Victor up. Yuuri felt the mattress shift as Victor sat up, and heard him yawn loudly before grunting with what Yuuri guessed was a stretch. Then he draped his heavy shape over Yuuri's tension-riddled body, breathing into his ear, "Good morning,  _solnyshko."_

 

" _Oh my God!"_  Yuuri whispered in distress, looking up at the door as though his parents or sister would burst in at any moment. "Victor! Why didn't you wake me up?!"

 

"No yelling this early, Yuurichka," Victor whined, wrapping loose arms around Yuuri's shoulders. "You looked so cute and relaxed, I couldn't bear to wake you. Besides, it's not the first time we've slept together."

 

Yuuri let out a little whine of his own while giving in to the urge to hide his face in Victor's chest again and force his heart to go back to normal. Victor's arms tightened a bit more securely around him as he drew him back down to the bed, dragging relaxed fingers through Yuuri's hair and rubbing slow circles on his back. "I love waking up next to you," he mumbled into Yuuri's hair.

 

"More like around me," Yuuri muttered back, heat flooding his face as he buried it against Victor. Either way, he too loved waking up like this, even though the thought of putting this particular aspect of their relationship on display for his family was still a little bit daunting. The grounding little circles Victor rubbed on his back were almost worth someone potentially bursting in and catching Yuuri in Victor's bed.

 

Well, if it happened, at least they were still wearing their clothes. And there weren't any cameras around.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri was used to making pharmacy and convenience store runs. Sometimes Phichit got sick and Yuuri had to rush out to scrounge up what he could in terms of medicine and the closest they could get to their individual comfort foods. A couple of tiny spice jars and a knack for experimentation could go a long way in terms of comforting and healing flavor.

 

And sometimes Yuuri would pick up a lone bottle of lube for himself, something he could hide easily and take out when he had the apartment to himself for a bit of self-love that involved either his posters or magazine photos of one Victor Nikiforov.

 

While it was certainly more enjoyable with lube, Yuuri always dreaded that unavoidable moment when he had to bring said items to the cashier, and then proceed to avoid the cashier's gaze while they rang him up.

 

And he'd just gotten through reliving that experience just a little while ago, and was staring at the plastic bag on his bed like its contents were potentially explosive.  _I'm just being safe,_ he told himself, the leftover adrenaline making him jumpy.  _Safe is sexy. Safe is smart. People buy lube and condoms all the time._ Likely he was just working himself up over nothing merely because people knew him here, and sometimes people talked...

 

He sighed harshly and yanked his drawer open, and suddenly the violent sound of it pulled him into a deep self-consciousness that seemed to wrap around him, making him blush with unbearable heat as he retrieved the condom packets and the two bottles of lube and put them in his drawer with as little noise as possible, shutting his eyes at the soft  _shhhh_ he heard as he gave the drawer a careful push, closing it as if he had just gotten rid of something incriminating.

 

Yuuri hated this. He hated that he sometimes still felt like this entire relationship had an expiration date. He hated feeling like he'd just set himself up for the most devastating heartbreak possible.

 

Yes, this felt awful. This felt like he was going to die. Like he was going to die without ever having sex. 

 

He clutched his blanket, pressed the backs of his sore calves to the side of the bed, and tried to ease the tension in his shoulders by rolling them back. He breathed deeply, trying to listen to what was probably going on outside his door. Voices raised in friendly, excited chatter in the dining room, fueled by drink and a soccer game. Soccer was fun, fun to play casually (which was almost impossible if he was playing with Takeshi), fun to watch with loved ones. 

 

Victor liked soccer, or at least liked any opportunity to find more in common with Yuuri's father. If he listened closely he could hear Victor's laughter mingling with everyone else's. It sounded...authentic. Like the laughter Yuuri had known and loved for months. It didn't sound polite or restrained. 

 

And there was his mother's delighted laughter, sounding a touch scandalized before taking on the maternal tone it usually did when Victor was involved.

 

Yes. Yes, that all made it sound a little more...permanent. Like there was no expiration date in sight. 

 

Yuuri attempted a few normal breaths, easing his grip on his blanket and pulling himself back from some imagined future date when things would fall apart. 

 

...Usually those dates fell on days of major competitions. Or the Final. That was the worst one. The biggest humiliation for Yuuri. The worst disillusionment for Victor.

 

After all, Yuuri still didn't have a complete handle on the program. Technical. Sloppy. So much so that Victor assured him no one would know he was trying to be seductive. Sometimes Victor made it sound like the easiest thing in the world, insisting Yuuri already had it in him. Then there were plenty of frustrating moments when Yuuri just thought Victor was pulling it all out of his ass. His gorgeous, firm, perfectly muscular- _ **STOP IT, YUURI.**_

 

Then there were times like  _this_  one when Yuuri felt like the most unprofessional and inattentive student, almost feeling like he was taking advantage of Victor's demonstrations of  _Eros_ just to watch him voraciously. 

 

But that was Victor seducing  _him_ , and it had to be the other way around...and include his audience. A few months ago Yuuri's mental stability had been in question and...now he was expected to drive people mad with lust. 

 

Yuuri took more deep breaths, hanging on to the mad faith Victor had in him. Yuuri was obviously doing  _something_ right to make Victor think he could pull this off. It was his own hang-ups. That had to be it. This was way out of his comfort zone, and he'd jumped into it eagerly, like he had the moment Victor first started showering him with attention.

 

Breathing normally again, Yuuri tugged his drawer open again. Not too hard, not too fast. Just how did one go about seducing Victor Nikiforov? Was Yuuri supposed to let it happen naturally? Just how did "natural" happen? Now was  _that_ something Yuuri was supposed to _make_ happen? 

 

...No, Yuuri was definitely making it sound complicated. But it  _was_ complicated. It was...territory that Yuuri wanted to explore as soon as possible. If being separated for months had been tough on Yuuri, all this time together was both wonderful and...difficult.

 

How did one politely masturbate about someone who lived under the same roof?

 

Pretty quickly, Yuuri found, though it was hard to properly look at Victor in the eye the morning after a particularly vivid wet dream. Then there were the mornings when Victor was insistently knocking at his door and Yuuri woke up with a rather significant issue. 

 

_And I still can't even manage to scrounge up any Eros for this program. This is a disaster. An absolute disaster and we're both going to be responsible for it. Why? Why does love make us act like idiots?_

 

Yuuri stopped breathing.

 

He'd thought "love," hadn't he?

 

Yes.

 

Yes he had.

 

He quickly grabbed his pillow and groaned into it, curling up into the tightest ball he could manage and lying down on his side. 

 

He was in trouble. He was in  _big_ trouble and it was all Victor's fault.

 

...And Yuuri could still hear him laughing. He could hear everyone else laughing too. It sounded like there was alcohol going around, which probably meant Yuuri's dad would start putting on a show in a couple of hours. That was always fun to watch.

 

Sitting up, Yuuri decided he needed a drink. Or two. And to face Victor before he faced this new feeling that had suddenly showed its face. 

 

 _I am...in so much trouble,_ he thought as he dragged himself to his feet and straightened himself out so he wouldn't look like a total disaster when he showed his face in front of other people...and Victor.

 

And just as he'd thought,  _Sagan Tosu_ were playing, and everyone was pretty into it.

 

Yuuri found Victor sitting close to his father, who was already displaying a rather ruddy face. Victor's cheeks held a slight flush, and he was halfway done with a glass of beer that probably wasn't his first. Well, at least they weren't going to the rink tomorrow, so Victor could nurse his inevitable hangover.

 

Making his way between the tables in the least disturbing way possible, Yuuri caught Victor's eye within seconds, and he let himself enjoy the little thrum from his heart at the way Victor's already bright eyes seemed to glow at the sight of him.

 

"Yuuri! Come sit by me!"

 

He waved him over like they were schoolboys at lunch, and Yuuri immediately went over to him. 

 

Victor shocked him with a peck on the lips, but everyone appeared to be too focused on the game or their drinks to notice. Yuuri still blushed, but smiled back at Victor as he sat down next to him, taking one of the still-unopened cans of beer for himself. "Fun game?"

 

"It  _looks_ fun so far," Victor replied, leaning against Yuuri with a lazy smile, his hand making its way up to Yuuri's nape to play with his hair. "I missed you. Where did you disappear to, Yuurichka?"

 

"Just...running an errand," Yuuri told him, butterflies fluttering around his stomach at the pleasant little tugs at his hair. He opened his beer and took a long drink, hoping he'd rid himself of all the tension that clung to him so he could stop thinking about imaginary expiration dates.

 

* * *

 

His head was  _pounding_ and there was an awful taste in his mouth that did little to help the stop the waves of nausea that kept hitting him. Yuuri had no idea which one woke him up first. It was all the same, since Yuuri woke up wishing he could just lose consciousness again. 

 

There was a light coming into the room, its shine muted by the blanket Yuuri lay underneath, groaning in misery as he registered the happy little canine pants coming from his side.

 

_Makkachin?_

 

God, even thinking hurt. 

 

Daring to swallow, Yuuri peeked out out from underneath his blanket and indeed found Makkachin's furry face looking back at him, chin resting on his paws as he sniffed at Yuuri with his wet nose.

 

Yuuri hid under the blanket with another moan, his skull feeling close to bursting with what felt like hammer blows.  

 

"Come on, Makka, leave him alone," he heard someone laugh softly, and Yuuri had to fight off a massive wave of dread and nausea. 

 

 _No, please, anything but this,_ he thought, knowing hoping was utterly futile. He'd already heard Victor's voice and there was no denying the man was in the room with him.

 

And Yuuri was incredibly hungover.

 

 _What_ did he do last night?

 

_I can't remember. I can't remember anything._

 

This was indeed his bed, at least, and... _Oh, God, where's my shirt?!_

 

But his pants. Yes, his pants were still on.

 

Groaning quietly, Yuuri gradually uncovered his head and shut his eyes against the sunlight and the look in Victor's eyes. He blinked slowly, his head pounding horribly as he readied himself to face the other man, not wanting to know just what he'd done to end up in this state.  _He's already seen me cry, and now he's seen me drunk. At least I know I'm pretty good at consistently making a fool of myself in front of him._

 

He finally looked at Victor, trying to focus on the blurry sight of his boyfriend as he fought down the panic with a few good reasons why he  _shouldn't_ panic. He was in his home, for one, and he wasn't exactly naked or boasting any hickeys. 

 

Victor was sitting at Yuuri's desk chair, chin resting on the back as he smiled widely at Yuuri with a look of sympathy. "Good morning!" he greeted brightly, making Yuuri wince. "Before you demand to know why I'm in here, Mari asked me to check on you and bring you some aspirin! Here, they're on your nightstand."

 

And indeed there was a glass of water filled nearly to the brim, and next to it lay the blessed pair of aspirin. Yuuri drew his blanket around him like a cape, self-conscious as he reached for the water and aspirin. Once he took a few sips he put the glass down and asked hoarsely, "Just how drunk did I get?"

 

Victor kept smiling with a quick bite of his lip, and before he could reply Mari burst into the room. Yuuri jumped at her sudden appearance, but she didn't seem to notice that he looked a bit like a Sith Lord as she asked the other man, "Victor, is he-?" Then she did notice Yuuri, and turned her stony gaze on him. "So, you're awake at _last,_ " she said flatly. "Did Victor tell you about your little striptease?"

 

Yuuri had never wanted the sweet release of death more than he did in that moment. _"WHAT?!"_ he shouted, making Makkachin whine in protest beside him.

 

He...he hadn't really...Had he? Was Mari serious? 

 

Just what in the world had possessed him to give Victor a goddamn striptease in  _public?_

 

He turned to Victor for answers, and was met by that sympathetic look and a nod that confirmed what his sister said. "You were about to take your pants off when Mari walked in and I had to help her wrestle you into your room. You're so strong, Yuuri, we almost couldn't move you!" the older man said with a wide smile.

 

Yuuri stared at them both for a moment before lying back down with the blanket wrapped around him like a shield, like it would make whatever had happened last night disappear. "Oh my God, I'm going to be sick," he muttered, and felt Makkachin put a consoling paw on his back. 

 

"Please do it in the bathroom, at least," he heard Mari mutter before hearing her retreating footsteps. "God, if there were any doubt you were Dad's kid..."

 

Yuuri heard a chortle from Victor, and peeked out from beneath his blanket to glower at him. "What are you smiling about? Don't tell me  _you're_ not hungover."

 

"Sorry, but it's true," Victor told him as he sat on the edge of the bed beside him. "I'm pretty sure I only drank one more beer after you got there, and once Mari and I put you to bed we went and raided the kitchen. But Makkachin stayed with you all night!"

 

Yuuri buried his face in his pillow with yet another groan. First he'd gotten blackout drunk, then he'd attempted what was most likely a  _terrible_ striptease, and to top it all off Victor was cheerily sober, probably amused by whatever drunken nonsense Yuuri had pulled last night. "I am so,  _so_ sorry...Why would I even do that?! How did it _happen?!_ "

 

He felt Victor's hand on his back alongside Makkachin's paw, stroking soothing circles as he said, "Well...You were already drunk at this point, and you sounded...almost  _angry_ when you spoke to me."

 

That made Yuuri straighten up and give Victor a shocked look. "Angry?! I wasn't angry!"

 

Victor laughed again, that same unrestrained sound that made Yuuri's heart feel light. "You were practically snarling about my "dumb sexy face" and my "sexy lips" and how you were going to show me the best  _Eros_ I'd ever seen!  _Then_ you pulled your shirt off, threw it on the floor, and got up to take your pants off just as Mari came in." He grinned at Yuuri before reaching up to ruffle his undoubtedly disheveled hair, giving him a fond look. "It's too bad, I would've liked to have seen such  _Eros_."

 

Yuuri slammed his face back into the pillow, shouting in muffled tones, " _IN FRONT OF MY FATHER?!"_

 

"Good point."

 

He let Victor stroke his back, appreciating the mildly comforting sensation even as he agonized over what he'd said and done. "I must have looked so  _stupid_."

 

"Come on, it was a fun night, and no one else noticed. They were all watching your dad," Victor soothed, still managing to somehow sound delighted with what occurred. "So, you really don't remember anything?"

 

"I told you before, I just...black out when I get really drunk," Yuuri replied, hating that annoying little quality of his now more than ever. "Did I say anything else?"

 

"Well...a few minutes before you started taking your shirt off you wished you had a stripper pole."

 

"God..." Yuuri didn't bother looking up, finding that maybe it would be better to live in his room and avoid looking at Victor for the rest of his life. 

 

Victor's hand moved up to where Yuuri's head was, lingering there as he gently said, "Don't hide from me, Yuuri. I'm not laughing at you."

 

"Why not?" Yuuri asked. "I'm always making a fool of myself in front of you. It's the only thing I'm actually good at."

 

"...It's just me, remember?" Victor asked quietly, vulnerable and soft.

 

"Yeah.  _You!"_  Yuuri exclaimed, finally sitting up and looking at Victor. He caught the quick flicker of hurt in those blue eyes and quickly amended, "I  _do_ care what you think about me, and it's not a 'Victor Nikiforov' thing, it's a...a 'Victor and Yuuri' thing. It's...complicated."

 

It was a moment before Victor visibly relaxed and reached for Yuuri again, coaxing him into laying his head on his lap while Makkachin draped himself over Yuuri. "At least it's a 'Victor and Yuuri' thing," the man said, a smile in his voice as he ran his fingers through Yuuri's hair. "Does your head hurt?"

 

"Like hell," Yuuri said, urging himself to stay put and take the comfort Victor was offering. 

 

"Do you think you can skate tomorrow?"

 

"Of course I can," Yuuri exclaimed, wincing at the pang his head gave. He pressed his forehead against Victor's thigh, muttering, "Ow..."

 

They sat in the quiet for a few moments, Yuuri keeping his eyes closed as he waited for his headache to disappear, and just feeling Victor's fingers in his hair. Then he heard Victor ask, "Do you know what?"

 

"What?"

 

He gave Yuuri's ear a little tug before saying, "I did get excited when you tore your shirt off. I almost didn't hear Mari calling my name."

 

Yuuri blushed and hid his face, his heart beating and head spinning so wildly that he wasn't shocked over the fact that he was practically kissing Victor's bare thigh. "...Really?"

 

"Really," Victor said, fingers dancing over Yuuri's nape.

 

* * *

 

It was late, and Yuuri hadn't let Victor know where he was. Heading to the rink for some solo skating had been a spur-of-the-moment decision, one that Yuuri stuck by at once as soon as he realized just how quickly the weeks would pass. It was already late when he texted Yuuko, and he felt a bit guilty. Her welcoming smile made him feel a surge of relief, and it only increased as he warmed up and laced up his skates.

 

 _Something has to change,_ he thought as he stood in the middle of the ice in his starting position.  _Think about the story you gave this piece. Think about your role in it._

 

Two people, both of them in search of something like love. Attachment. Trust. Emotional and physical. Seeing each other in almost the same way, with one undeniable factor in common: they'd changed one another's life as soon as they set eyes on each other. 

 

Yuuri skated, remembering his dance with Victor at the banquet. He'd surprised Victor and himself with his enthusiasm and daring, and Victor had surprised him with his attention, the rest of the world disappearing for those few wondrous minutes when it was just them, their bodies, and the music. 

 

Two lovers, making the world disappear in their shared passion as it built, not burning wild but smoldering gently, though still glowing vibrantly but shedding all control, all self-consciousness. 

 

Taking the lead and kissing Victor first, followed by more kisses as Victor led him to his bed, making that night just theirs as Yuuri lost himself to the gentle heat of Victor's mouth and hands, and Victor gazed at him like he was the most breathtaking thing he'd ever seen.

 

Victor chasing after him with a program he'd inspired. Victor touching him as they kissed. Victor  _wanting_ him as his hands roamed across Yuuri's naked back.

 

Yuuri getting ready to give Victor the little show he deserved,  _exciting_ him.

 

Yuuri came to the end of the routine, panting hard and greedily sucking in air as his legs trembled and sweat trickled down his skin. What had just happened? He let his arms fall to his sides as he tried to get his heart under control again. He had no idea if he'd actually nailed anything. It probably would have helped to have Victor's feedback.

 

He turned lazily, looking up and coming to a complete stop as he spotted Victor standing behind the barrier.

 

Victor was staring at him with wide eyes, cheeks dusted with pink and his mouth slightly parted. 

 

Yuuri stared back silently, feeling heat spread across his face at the way Victor was looking at him with such naked hunger. "How...how long have you been standing there?"

 

Victor just stared blankly before it seemed to register that Yuuri had asked him a question, and to Yuuri's amazement Victor's blush intensified as he stammered, "Uh...I...I got here in the middle of the routine. I remembered Minako mentioning that you'd come here to practice by yourself sometimes. Yuuko and Takeshi let me in."

 

Yuuri looked in the direction of the little office, and swallowed at the sight of Yuuko swooning in Takeshi's arms, the man looking anxious as he held a tissue to her nosebleed. He turned to look at Victor again, and slowly skated towards the thunderstruck man as his own heartbeat echoed in his ears. "...What did you think?"

 

Victor didn't respond, still looking at a loss for words as Yuuri nervously stepped off the ice and grabbed his skate guards to slide them on, and Yuuri felt like Victor was determined to torture him with his silence. If he was, it was working. Desperate, Yuuri was about to demand an answer from him when Victor suddenly grabbed the back of his head and tilted it so he could press his lips to Yuuri's.

 

His mind going completely blank, Yuuri just kissed Victor back, sliding his hands up Victor's jaw when the older man's arms wrapped around his waist, coaxing him back against the barrier and making him bend backwards and hang on tight to the back of Victor's neck he hummed into the kiss. Tongue brushing against Victor's, Yuuri forgot about where he was as Victor kissed him senseless. Was  _this_ Victor's answer?

 

" _Beautiful_ ," Victor panted against Yuuri's lips as he lay dazed against the barrier, thumb stroking across the blush on Yuuri's cheek. "You just keep surprising me, Yuuri. How did you capture such  _Eros?"_

 

Yuuri just stared up at him, barely registering the ache in his back as he found himself mirrored in Victor's blue eyes, pupils blown wide. "I..." He swallowed and tried again, a little louder, "...I wanted to seduce you."

 

He closed his eyes as Victor leaned down to brush his lips over his again, then across his cheek to kiss his ear with a breathy little hum that made Yuuri whimper. "Don't you know that you've been doing that all this time?"

 

Yuuri just breathed and let his hand rest on the back of Victor's neck, closing his eyes to just feel the soft kisses Victor pressed against his neck. He loved him. Yuuri  _loved_ him.

 

Then he heard the unmistakable sound of a camera clicking, and rapidly straightened, Victor letting out a surprised grunt. They both turned towards the source of the sound, finding a trio of identical girls standing there. 

 

Axel, Lutz, and Loop wore wicked grins on their faces, Lutz holding Yuuko's phone in her tight little grip. "That one's for the figure skating  _otaku,"_ she said with a gleam in her eye.

 

Yuuri and Victor stood there, speechless, as the girls giggled and ran off, Takeshi's voice booming across the rink, "LUTZ! YOU DELETE THAT PHOTO _RIGHT NOW!"_

 

Yuuri had no idea if the girls obeyed their father, too lost in the beautiful sound of Victor's laughter against his neck. Yuuri blushed as he smiled into Victor's shoulder, his heart pounding hard against his chest.

 

After another kiss to his cheek, Victor gazed into his eyes with a tender smile, fingers stroking beneath Yuuri's chin as he asked, "Come home with me?"

 

"...Yeah," Yuuri replied, sounding breathless.

 

After saying their goodbyes to the Nishigoris (and making sure Yuuko wasn't going to die from blood loss), Yuuri and Victor left the rink hand in hand, Yuuri wondering how he'd really looked skating the routine. When it came to coaching him, Victor didn't hold back on his criticisms, and they usually came in the wake of his compliments. He must have done something remarkable to earn such a reaction from Victor.

 

"...Yuuri," the silver-haired man suddenly said.

 

"Yeah?" Yuuri asked, turning to look at him as they neared Yu-Topia. 

 

Victor's face was thoughtful, and he obviously had something to say, but instead he smiled with a little shake of his head. "...I'll tell you tomorrow."

 

Yuuri, too energized to take the words in an ominous manner, smirked at him with a mock look of suspicion. "It's nothing bad, right?"

 

Victor met his look with a light laugh, throwing an arm around his shoulders and squeezing him close. "No,  _zolotse_. I promise."

 

It made for a rather awkward walk, but Yuuri just leaned against Victor, wrapping his arm around the older man's waist.

 

Once back home, Victor's smile only increased in its playfulness as he tugged Yuuri in the direction of their bedrooms, and he drew Yuuri closer as he slid his door open. He managed a quick kiss before Yuuri laughed against his mouth, "Wait! Victor, I need a shower..."

 

Victor pouted but let him go. "Hurry back, please," he begged, the words sending a pleasant shiver down Yuuri's spine, and he was so tempted to stay and let Victor do whatever he wanted with him. He drew away reluctantly, turning around before he ran back into the room and into Victor's arms.

 

He settled on a shower instead. What were a few extra twenty minutes anyway?

 

Too long. Yuuri didn't rush through it, at least, trying to identify the myriad of emotions whirling around in his head, particularly those that had become even more apparent when Victor was kissing him in the rink.

 

 _How do I even tell him that?_ he thought as he stood beneath the cool water, feeling the wet tile beneath his fingertips as he practically glared at the wall. _"_ _By the way, Victor, I think I fell in love with you and I'm terrified you'll run off as soon as I tell you." That'll...that will just go great._

 

He sighed, hating himself for doubting Victor's feelings just because of "love," that little word that covered so much. Hadn't Victor come here for both of them, so he could be closer to Yuuri and help him at the same time? 

 

Victor was still here, somehow fitting into Yuuri's life in Hasetsu like he'd always belonged there, even before they'd actually met. He held Yuuri close when they were together, his hands running through his hair, fingers stroking over his face, then over his arms and neck and back like he was trying to memorize everything about Yuuri.

 

Sighing, Yuuri shut the water off and toweled himself dry before pulling his clothes on again, trying to hang on to the night's excitement. He'd skated  _Eros_ well enough to impress Victor...and possibly provoke some other reaction.

 

Yuuri felt his blood start to rush to a particular point at the thought, and had to put the brakes on that line of thought at least until he got back into Victor's room. 

 

Why in the world did he feel like he was breaking the rules to sneak to his boyfriend's room? He'd mostly kept his embarrassment at bay ever since Victor's arrival, and they were spending more and more time making out in private. 

 

Yuuri just shook his head, trying not to feel like there were a hundred eyes scrutinizing him. 

 

He slid Victor's door open a little harder than he meant to, and winced at the bang when Victor and Makkachin jumped up from their spots on the bed. Yuuri had an apology on the tip of his tongue when he noticed that Victor was  _only_ wearing the...shortest shorts Yuuri had ever seen.

 

He hated those shorts. He  _loved_ those shorts. Maybe confessing his love for those shorts would be a hell of a lot easier than confessing his love for the man wearing them. 

 

And it wasn't his first time seeing them, and they damn near killed him each time. Victor's legs always looked amazing, but this was simply ridiculous. They were so long and beautifully shaped and Yuuri hadn't spent  _nearly_ enough time touching them or feeling them tangled up with his, or...or kissing the soft insides of Victor's thighs--

 

He gave a little jump of his own when he suddenly heard Victor say, "Go on outside, Makka."

 

Makkachin leaped off the bed and sauntered out of the room, brushing against Yuuri's knee before it occurred to the man to slide the door shut, quieter this time. He felt his skin burning as he stood across from Victor, who sat on the edge of his bed with a beckoning look and a rosy tint on his cheeks.

 

Yuuri gave the door another slight push to reassure himself that it was indeed closed and walked towards Victor, who began to crawl backwards further up onto the bed with an alluring smile on his face. Yuuri had no choice but to crawl after him, breaths becoming shaky as he found himself poised over Victor's mostly-exposed body, eyes roaming over it and noting the flush spreading across Victor's chest.

 

His eyes flicked up to Victor's, meeting the heat in those blue eyes as Victor's hands framed his face to tug him down for a kiss. Yuuri sank into it, settling on his elbows as Victor buried his fingers in his hair to tilt his head as he pleased, breaking the seam of Yuuri's mouth with his tongue.

 

Yuuri shivered in delight at the sensations, dragging his own fingers through Victor's hair as one of those long legs curled around his, toes curling warmly over Yuuri's calf before Victor rolled them over so he was on top. Yuuri landed on his back with a huffed out laugh, and Victor joined in, smiling against Yuuri's cheek before nibbling his way down his jaw and to his neck.

 

Biting his lip, Yuuri tried to relax as Victor's body settled over his, opening his legs so Victor could lay comfortably between them. He fought down a shaky moan at the warm friction the movement created, but Victor wasn't quite so restrained, moaning low into Yuuri's ear and drawing out the noise Yuuri had just tried to quiet.

 

He lay there, dazed by the pleasure of Victor's mouth on his neck and hand beneath his shirt, fondling at Yuuri's chest and tweaking a nipple. He did bite his lip hard that time, shaking against Victor as he struggled to find his words. The question just kept burning inside him, more so with the way Victor was touching him. Eventually Yuuri managed to ground out, "...What...Just how did I look when I skated?"

 

Victor slowed a little as he lifted his face to look at Yuuri, desire flickering in his eyes. "Like your body was creating the music," he answered, getting closer again to kiss Yuuri's bottom lip and briefly take it between his teeth. "Like you'd finally realized just what you do to me," he murmured before rolling his hips, making Yuuri choke out a gasp. His voice was a near growl as he asked, "How am I going to control myself around you now? I can barely do it as it is..."

 

Then he grunted as gave another grind against Yuuri, drawing small sounds from his mouth as he guided Yuuri into a slow and steady rhythm. Tired of nearly ripping the sheets apart, Yuuri moved his hands onto Victor's ass, relishing the approving moan Victor let out as Yuuri felt him move. Oh. Oh yes, he was  _definitely_ hard now, and...and so was Victor. Feeling the hard outline of his cock against his felt good, and so did the sounds Victor was making, like he really was on the brink of losing control. "Then don't," Yuuri moaned, flicking his tongue between Victor's lips. 

 

"What?" Victor asked, breathless as he looked down at Yuuri.

 

"I mean...you don't have to hold back anymore," Yuuri said, heart crashing repeatedly against his ribs. "I don't want to hold back either."

 

Both of them slowed the insistent rolls of their hips, settling on gentle rocking motions as Victor gazed at Yuuri, concern mixing in with the ardor in his eyes as he stroked Yuuri's cheek with the backs of his fingers. "Are you sure?"

 

Yuuri bit back a breathless, nervous laugh. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm sure," he said, lips brushing against Victor's fingers before he started to sit up, Victor settling back on his knees as he looked at Yuuri. "I just...I need to get some things from my room."

 

"What kind of things?" Victor asked with a playful grin.

 

Yuuri couldn't resist smirking, guessing what Victor was probably imagining. With a little roll of his eyes, Yuuri looked down and muttered. "Lube and condoms...I got them the afternoon before my striptease."

 

He felt Victor plant a soft kiss against his forehead, following it with an amused little hum. "Planning ahead, were you? You wicked man," he said, dragging his thumb across Yuuri's bottom lip. "Have you been thinking about this for a while?"

 

"...Yes," Yuuri breathed, quite sure his face had turned a bright red. He'd been thinking about this for years, imagining things that could never possibly come close to the way it had all transpired from the moment Victor called out to him in Sochi.

 

"What exactly were you thinking about?" Victor asked in low tones. 

 

"Where to start?" Yuuri managed to say before Victor kissed him again, but gently pushed him away before he could get distracted again. "I really should go get them," he said shakily, scrambling off the bed and, regrettably, away from Victor.

 

Victor smiled after him, letting out a soft whine as he begged, "Please hurry."

 

Yuuri left the room before he could sink into thoughts of Victor begging. Eyes peeled in case someone appeared, Yuuri made his way to his room as fast as he could, hunched over and trying to make as little noise as possible. If anyone saw him in this state...

 

He was just grateful he got to his room, yanking the drawer open to take out one of the bottles and a packet of condoms, realizing that his hands were almost shaking with nerves, excitement... _Calm down calm down calm down calm down._

 

That was almost impossible when he thought of Victor waiting for him on that bed in just those fucking shorts...

 

Yuuri didn't breathe again until he was back in Victor's room, shutting the door again and clutching the lube and condoms close to his chest like he was terrified he'd drop them. He kept his eyes down as he walked back to the bed, climbing onto it again and holding the bottle out for Victor, quietly asking, "Are these okay?"

 

"...You know I can't read Japanese."

 

And Yuuri went right back to feeling like the biggest idiot in all of existence. "Right! Sorry!" he exclaimed, face red as he read the bottle, utterly embarrassed. "So...this is water-based, apparently," he muttered, apprehension crawling up his spine as he avoided Victor's gaze. Suddenly he wasn't feeling as confident as he had a couple of minutes ago. 

 

"Smart!" Victor said.

 

Yuuri looked up at him, biting his lip and trying to stamp his nerves down. "I just...took a wild guess," he mumbled, suddenly wondering just how he was meant to proceed from here. 

 

Victor cupped his chin, drawing his gaze up to his thoughtful one. "You're nervous," he observed quietly.

 

Swallowing, Yuuri kept his eyes on Victor's face and confessed, "I'm trying not to be."

 

He didn't want to ruin this. He didn't want this to end as abruptly as it had after Worlds, but Yuuri just stayed frozen under Victor's discerning gaze, and was starting to feel absolutely pathetic until a smile spread across Victor's face and he asked, "What if you were inside me the first time?"

 

Heat shot through Yuuri as the words registered in his head, and it really felt as though his heart was about to burst out of his chest. He stared at Victor, mouth agape, and his softening cock hardened again as he pictured what it would be like to... "I...you...you'd let me?" he asked.

 

Giving him a half-smile, Victor took Yuuri's glasses off and carefully set them on the nightstand. "Of course. I don't really have a preference, you know," Victor replied, crawling over Yuuri to straddle his legs, making him breathe faster. "You never imagined what it'd be like inside of me?" Victor asked sweetly, fingers tracing soft lines over Yuuri's overheating face. "How it would feel to fuck me so hard I'd be limping the next day?" Then he ground his ass down onto Yuuri's erection, the younger man struck silent by the way Victor's eyes closed as he let out a soft moan. "How I'd look riding you?" he asked, voice rendered shaky as he did just that, body undulating beautifully atop Yuuri's.

 

A punched-out noise left Yuuri's lips as his hips jerked up unexpectedly. " _God,_ Victor..."

 

Victor bit his lip as he squeezed Yuuri's shoulders, leaning his head towards Yuuri's flushed ear and asking, "Is that what you want, my Yuurichka? Can I make you  _really_ lose control?"

 

Yuuri could only choke down a moan as he squeezed at Victor's thighs. "I-I'm going to cum," he gasped, futilely trying to slow the perfect roll of those lovely hips before he came in his shorts. Mercifully, Victor slowed to a stop, but then he pushed their lips together again, pressing his tongue into Yuuri's mouth in another heated kiss. Before Yuuri could really get into it Victor was gently pushing him back onto the bed, kissing his way down Yuuri's flushed throat and pushing his shirt up his torso.

 

Feeling all semblance of control in him coming apart, Yuuri brought a hand to his mouth to muffle his whines as Victor kissed his way down his front, giving his nipple a brief suck that had his back arching up, Victor's hands caressing the tight bow as his mouth moved down, down, down.

 

Fingers hooked onto the waist of his shorts and underwear, slowly tugging them down while Yuuri covered his face with his hands, unable to look at Victor as he lifted his hips and then his legs to help. 

 

He didn't miss the way Victor's breaths shook as he left Yuuri's legs bare, and Yuuri gave a little jolt when those smooth hands caressed his ankles, calves, knees...the inside of his thigh. 

 

Dragging his hands through his hair, Yuuri opened his eyes in time to see Victor lift his right foot and, to his surprise, press kisses to the insole and ankle bone. He did the same with the other foot, nuzzling his ankle fondly before setting his leg down, leaving Yuuri spread open, his hard cock leaking onto his belly. 

 

Yuuri closed his eyes and swallowed, legs shaking as he felt Victor shift and settle between them, pushing on his thighs to spread them a little wider. Yuuri couldn't  _think_ and he completely lost the ability to even try when he felt Victor suck the head of his cock right into his mouth.

 

He just barely stopped himself from shouting, throwing his head back as his hips jerked uncontrollably. It felt wet and hot and  _wonderful,_ and a breathless cry escaped Yuuri's mouth as he attempted another thrust into Victor's mouth, but the man's splayed hands kept him in place as Victor licked up the underside of his dick. 

 

Yuuri gripped his hair tightly, breaths sharp as the little hums from Victor's mouth threatened to make him fall apart, then Victor licked another long line up to the head, sucking at the bead of precum before taking all of Yuuri into his mouth with another delighted hum. With a sharp exhale, Yuuri reached down to bury his fingers in Victor's hair, clutching the soft tresses as Victor bobbed his head and moaned around his cock.

 

Mouth opening wide in a quiet scream, Yuuri tightened his grip on Victor's hair as he came down the man's throat. _Yes, yes, yes, oh **fuck yes**..._ Hips rocking gently as Victor swallowed around him, Yuuri gasped and greedily swallowed air, feeling boneless when his limbs went lax and he finally let go of Victor's hair. Victor pulled off of Yuuri's spent length with another swallow, Yuuri peering down at him and catching sight of his swollen lips and glazed-over eyes. A guilty flush covered his entire body, and he covered his eyes again as he panted, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to finish so fast..."

 

He heard a sympathetic coo from Victor before feeling a series of soft kisses against his inner thigh, then the other man asked in a hoarse voice, "Did you think I was only going to make you cum once? Oh, Yuuri, that was just to take the edge off." 

 

A hand trailed over his forehead before drawing his hand away from his face, Yuuri flushing as he stared at the look of deep satisfaction on Victor's face. He couldn't find any words, heat still curling up in his abdomen at Victor's confident words, and just lowered his hands to let his eyes roam over Victor's long body, settling on the bulge in his shorts.

 

Victor followed Yuuri's gaze, utterly unashamed at the little roll his hips gave as he said, "Now please do take these off for me."

 

Mouth going dry, Yuuri nodded fervently before rolling them over, Victor landing on his back with a soft laugh before Yuuri kissed him, making the man gasp in surprise as Yuuri licked into his mouth to taste himself on Victor's tongue. Yuuri loved the dazed look on his face as he drew away, a thin line of saliva connecting them as Yuuri sat up and looked at the man spread out before him, chest heaving with hard breaths and hair totally disheveled.

 

Yuuri's tongue quickly flicked over his lips, and he watched Victor bite his lip with a soft, shaky moan. 

 

Without thinking, Yuuri let his hands trail over those thighs in firm movements, loving the quick breaths Victor took as his hands moved up to tug that pathetic little scrap of clothing down.

 

Victor lifted his hips to help him out, Yuuri hypnotized as he looked at his hard length and his long, long legs. "Wow," he breathed out, tossing the shorts and underwear aside

 

"'Wow' what?" Victor chuckled as he trailed a foot over Yuuri's chest, reminding him that he was still wearing his shirt.

 

Blushing and rapidly tugging his shirt off, Yuuri laid a hand on Victor's calf, running it up to his knee and curling his palm over it. "It's just...your legs go on forever..." He bent down to kiss along the path his hand left behind, lingering at Victor's knee for a few moments before sitting up just to look at Victor, drinking in the sight of the beautiful man underneath him. He felt himself get hard again, almost losing his breath at the feeling.

 

Victor's eyes fell on his erection and he smiled enthusiastically before looking at Yuuri's face again. "What? Want to take a photo?" he asked, eyes bright and playful.

 

Yuuri shook his head, lowering his body down against Victor's. "No...No pictures. Just you." 

 

Then he hissed when their cocks slid against each other, and almost gave in to the aching temptation to just rut against Victor until they came. Yuuri's mind spun as their bodies slotted together. There was something wonderful about the feeling of a warm, solid, human body underneath him, muscles contracting and breaths hitching under Yuuri's timid touch.

 

He let Victor roll them over again, Yuuri's navel clenched in anticipation as Victor straddled him before reaching for the lube. He locked eyes with Yuuri as he poured a generous amount onto his fingers, taking a moment to warm the lubricant up before slowly reaching behind him, looking right at Yuuri, who couldn't take his eyes off of the man.

 

He watched the minute shivers that coursed across Victor's skin as he, Yuuri assumed, played with his rim with slick fingers. He laid a hand on Victor's thigh in concern at the slight wrinkle of discomfort that appeared on his face, stroking soothingly until Victor relaxed again, and just watched him for a few minutes. 

 

"Have you fingered yourself before?" Victor suddenly asked, voice slightly tense as he opened himself up.

 

Yuuri nodded, wishing he could watch what Victor's fingers were doing. "Yeah...yeah, I have," he replied, fingers tight over Victor's thigh.

 

Victor gave another shudder as he let his head loll back, exposing the long column of his neck. "...How many fingers can you fit inside?"

 

"I...I could only get three in," Yuuri said quietly, wondering just how Victor was charming all of these answers out of him. He just knew he loved watching Victor do this to himself.

 

"Yeah? Did you ever find your prostate?" the older man asked, managing a little smile at the vivid blush that spread across Yuuri's face.

 

"I-It took a few tries," Yuuri told him, tempted to avert his gaze.  _Don't look away, don't you **dare** look away._

 

Then Victor let out a pleased whimper, Yuuri's heart leaping out the sound, and he asked with shaky desperation as he kept moving his fingers inside himself, "How...how did it feel the first time? Tell me."

 

Yuuri sat up and held Victor by the waist, lips meeting in a messy kiss as he gave a shiver at the memory. "...I came so hard I thought I was going to die...I imagined it was you touching me..."

 

The moan Victor let out cut through the haze in Yuuri's brain, and he felt a surge of terror at the thought of the noise drawing attention to them. But he just held on to the man, closing his eyes and pressing his forehead against Victor's shoulder.

 

A few moments later Victor took his fingers out, and Yuuri remembered to put a condom on. He tried not to shake too much, sliding the latex over his length before Victor stroked lubricant over him. He lay back again as he watched Victor move over him, ass flush against the head of Yuuri's cock. 

 

Yuuri shuddered and tried not to thrust up, Victor reaching down to hold his cock as he sank down over the tip with a soft groan. Yuuri struggled to contain himself, clutching the sheets again and biting his lip because Victor was  _so tight_ and he was sinking down onto Yuuri so slowly it was like exquisite torture.

 

Victor clenched hard around Yuuri, face twisted with pleasure-pain with every inch he took. Yuuri just lay there, watching and struggling just to breathe normally as Victor took him in.  _I'm inside him,_ he thought feverishly.  _I'm actually..._

 

They both groaned as Victor sat flush against Yuuri's thighs, Yuuri keeping absolutely still as Victor breathed deeply and tried to adjust. Chest heaving, Yuuri waited with his hands shaking on Victor's thighs.

 

Victor shivered for several moments before moving, eyes on Yuuri as he slowly lifted himself, starting yet another slow rhythm while Yuuri lay hypnotized, gazing at the man above him.

 

It took a bit for Victor to start going faster, Yuuri realizing the man was indeed riding him as he kept lifting himself off of Yuuri's cock, leaving only the tip inside before practically slamming back down again, head thrown back as he let out soft moans.

 

What control Yuuri had left rapidly unraveled, and he held on tight to Victor's hips before his jerked up into his tight heat.

 

It tore a sharp cry from Victor's throat, one that melted into a shuddering moan as Victor clenched around him again. "Yuuri..."

 

Yuuri kept going, eventually finding a steady rhythm to keep hitting Victor's prostate. Everything was heat and friction, and that  _desperate_ look on Victor's beautiful face, the one Yuuri put on there.

 

He slowly sat up, the movement making Victor's eyes widen as he gasped sharply. Leaning back on one hand, Yuuri splayed the other over Victor's back as he planted his feet back on the mattress for traction so he could thrust up into Victor, clutching at a pale shoulder to try and tug him down onto his cock.

 

Victor clenched his teeth to trap his scream, fingers buried in Yuuri's hair as they moved faster against each other. Chest aching with all the noises he wanted to let out, Yuuri buried his face in Victor's chest, aimlessly mouthing at his flushed skin until his lips grazed a peaked nipple. He took it into his mouth, moaning as he did it, more so when Victor gave another broken moan. " _God,_ keep doing that. Please keep doing that," Victor begged.

 

Yuuri obeyed, trailing a hand back to Victor's chest to lightly pinch and twist the other nipple. He teased the first with his tongue, his thrusts becoming uneven as he neared release, and he felt something wet trailing against his stomach. He realized it was Victor's cock, leaking steadily. 

 

Victor's movements started becoming jerkier too, and he tugged hard at Yuuri's hair to draw him away from his chest. "Look at me," he ground out, holding Yuuri's heated gaze as he kept riding him. " _Look at me."_  

 

Yuuri looked at him, and Victor  _finally_ came with a scream into Yuuri's waiting mouth, biting down hard on his bottom lip.

 

Chasing his own release, Yuuri kept thrusting into Victor's contracting hole until he came with a low groan, their mouths connected in what was barely a kiss. It was just them breathing into each other as they kept hanging on through the waves of pleasure and every throb around Yuuri.

 

They were incredibly sweaty and there was a mess of cum drying between them, but Victor wasn't moving, hands still buried in Yuuri's hair and mouth pressed against Yuuri's temple.

 

Breathing heavily, Yuuri held on to Victor, sensing that the man was overwhelmed. He pressed several kisses to Victor's jaw, anxiously coaxing his gaze to his.

 

Victor's face was vulnerable and raw, flooded with emotions that Yuuri wanted to know more about. He'd put that look on Victor's face. It had really been him.

 

"...It got on your chin," Victor said quietly.

 

Frowning in confusion, Yuuri was about to ask what he meant when Victor touched his chin with his thumb, and it came away with something white- _Oh my God, that's his cum._

 

Victor gave him a weak, apologetic smile, and Yuuri replied with a blank look before thinking  _Fuck it_ and darting in to catch Victor's thumb in his mouth. It tasted bittersweet, a bit sweeter than Yuuri.

 

Victor withdrew his thumb as he looked at Yuuri in utter amazement before kissing him again, softly and lazily. He lifted himself off of Yuuri, wincing as his thighs shook, and he fell heavily onto his side with a low groan as he drew his knees halfway up, brow wrinkled in that familiar mixture of pleasure and pain.

 

Yuuri stared for a moment before thinking to reach for the box of tissues, pulling several out so he could clean Victor up.

 

Blue eyes fluttered open when Yuuri gently wiped at his front, Yuuri meeting his gaze with a little blush and a smile. To his surprise Victor blushed too, twisting around onto his back with a slight grimace so Yuuri could finish wiping him down.

 

Once Yuuri had cleaned himself up, he tossed the tissues away and felt Victor tugging as his arm with a soft whine. Yuuri, eyes wide, let Victor pull him close, like always, but this time Victor was holding him almost desperately, hands clutching Yuuri like he was terrified of him leaving.

 

"Please stay with me," Victor begged, quiet and honest, with an old hurt in his voice.

 

"...Yeah," Yuuri replied, confused at first until he wondered if Victor's other partners didn't stay. The thought made Yuuri press closer to Victor, hand trailing up to his flushed chest to feel the man's rapid heartbeat.

 

They both needed a shower, but neither of them made any move to get up. Exhaustion made Yuuri's eyelids grow heavier with every moment that passed, and in the end he had no idea which of them fell asleep first.

 

* * *

 

To his surprise, Yuuri ended up waking up first.

 

It was amusing to think that he'd grown used to waking up totally wrapped up in Victor's arms, and he smiled against Victor's skin as he gave himself a few quick stretches, trying not to disturb the other man. Everything ached so  _good_ , and he felt so warm.

 

God, and his cock was beginning to stir against Victor's thigh. Groaning, Yuuri reluctantly pushed himself up, blinking sleepily and trying to calm himself down even as he looked down at the man responsible for getting him into this state.

 

Victor slept deeply, so achingly vulnerable Yuuri couldn't resist reaching down to stroke Victor's bangs back to get a better look at him.

 

He smiled at the sight of the freckles that had slowly begun to appear in the past weeks, dotting across the bridge of Victor's nose. There were more along his shoulders, accompanied by several moon-shaped indentations that made Yuuri flush guiltily. 

 

He let his fingers lightly trace over the freckles on Victor's nose, fascinated. Victor then began to stir, brow furrowing briefly until he opened his eyes, which crossed when they found Yuuri's finger on his nose.

 

At his confused pout, Yuuri smiled apologetically and said as he drew his hand away, "You've got freckles."

 

Victor blinked at him twice before laughing softly, moving gingerly as he too stretched. He couldn't avoid a pained hiss, though, but merely said, "Well, I've been out in the sun a lot."

 

Humming in sympathy, Yuuri lay back down beside him again, eyes on Victor's face. "I guess they photoshop them out for your pre-season shoots. It's too bad. I like them."

 

A delighted smile spread across Victor's face, and Yuuri's heart very nearly stopped at the sight of it. "Then I'll demand they never photoshop them out again, just for you."

 

Yuuri laughed into his neck, feeling so wonderfully happy that this man was with him, in this bed, in his life. "You're ridiculous."

 

Victor just kept smiling shamelessly, saying breezily, "It's why you love me."

 

"Yeah, I do," Yuuri breathed without thinking.

 

When he did think about it, Victor had fallen frightfully silent, and all joy ran out of Yuuri's mind, leaving absolute terror in its wake. Still, he looked at Victor's shocked face, feeling strangely ready for his rejection, for the admission that this was all a mistake, for Victor to tell him to get out--

 

"...I love you, too," Victor said, quiet and...scared.

 

Yuuri stared back at him, shocked and afraid and exposed as the words bounced between them. Had Victor...really said it? "...Say that again," Yuuri demanded softly.

 

Victor's eyes filled with feeling, and he framed Yuuri's face in his hands as he repeated, stronger and louder, "I love you, Yuuri."

 

"I love you too," Yuuri blurted out, a wild mania rushing through his veins as his heart bounced around in his chest. Victor levelled him with an overjoyed and hopeful smile before gathering him in his arms again, crushing Yuuri against him as they breathed shakily.

 

"You have...no idea how scared I..." Yuuri stopped, not knowing if he could keep himself from bursting into tears. He didn't want to cry, not now.

 

"...I was too," he heard Victor say, and Yuuri couldn't help sighing heavily in relief as he held on tighter to Victor.

 

It took them a few minutes to calm down, Yuuri relaxing a little as Victor drew tiny circles over his back. While knowing each other's feelings felt wonderful, Yuuri wasn't as sure about the future. He hated feeling so uncertain, even as he lay in Victor's arms. Annoyed with himself, Yuuri quietly asked, "What's going to happen after the Final?"

 

"...What do you mean?" Victor asked, fingers stopping.

 

"...You still love skating. I can see it in your face when we practice," Yuuri said, trying to not sound accusing. It was true, there was such an absolute joy in Victor's eyes when he took to the ice, and Yuuri was glad to see it. Maybe because it was Victor skating without the pressure of having to perform. Maybe because these months of rest had been good to him. Whatever it was, Yuuri knew it would affect his future as Victor's student, and it scared him. "What if you decide you want to compete again?"

 

He waited for Victor's answer as he tried not to make himself panic. He felt Victor sigh, and felt his other hand reach up to tilt Yuuri's face up. "Are you still so afraid I'm going to leave you?" he asked, pain crossing his features.

 

"I'm afraid of holding you back!" Yuuri exclaimed, urging him to understand. 

 

Victor gave another sigh, not annoyed but sad as he stroked Yuuri's face. "Haven't I told you that I chose this?"

 

"I know," Yuuri said, trying to sound as confident in his answer as Victor did. "I just don't want you to have any regrets."

 

_I don't want you to hate me._

 

Victor looked at him for a long moment before saying, "I think my biggest regret would have been staying in Russia instead of coming after you." Then his eyes turned steely with decisiveness. "Alright. Say I want to compete again. That doesn't mean I'm going to stop being your coach."

 

Yuuri blinked at him incredulously. "...That's insane," he said, wondering if Victor even knew what he was saying.

 

"You won't be the last one to say that, I'm sure," Victor said dryly. But he ran his fingers over Yuuri's back again, and added, "People are going to think whatever they want. They'll think we're just wasting each other's time until we prove them wrong, and I know we can." 

 

He sounded so sure, and Yuuri _wanted_ to believe him. He laid his cheek against Victor's chest again, wanting to stop time completely so they could just stay in that moment. "I don't want to let you down," he murmured. "Not as a student or as your boyfriend..."

 

"You haven't so far," Victor said earnestly. "Whether or not I decide I want to compete  _and_ coach you, I'm always going to choose us. I'm not leaving you. Not until you kick me out of your life for good."

 

"Never," Yuuri said firmly, feeling sure for the first time in minutes.

 

"...I hope so..." Yuuru felt Victor's heavy sigh and looked up at the tired, sad look on his face. "Sometimes I'm terrified you'll get bored of me. That one day you'll decide you want someone young and exciting, who still has their career ahead of them. Someone who isn't so clingy or moody..."

 

He trailed off and Yuuri wondered if _this_ was how Victor felt whenever Yuuri had his doubts; pained, confused...at fault..."Victor... I wouldn't...I won't do that to you. I want _you._ It's always been you."

 

Victor closed his eyes for a moment, and opened them to give Yuuri a hard look. "Then trust me when I say I won't do that to  _you_."

 

"I do. I...try to. I trust you, it's just...hard for me to open up. It always has been." He buried his face against Victor's sleep warm skin, wishing he were stronger. He mumbled into Victor's skin, "I've never wanted to come off as weak, but...sometimes it feels like that's all anyone sees."

 

"Well, I don't. And no one around here sees that either."

 

Yuuri peered up at him with an incredulous look and Victor just gave him a knowing smile as he said, "Mari's version of a shovel talk was telling me to be good to you, and to be patient with you, and that she trusted you to take care of yourself and kick me to the curb if I ever hurt you."

 

Yuuri stared at him in total surprise. "Mari said that?"

 

"And so did Yuuko and Takeshi. They care about you, but they know just how strong you are."

 

He felt strangely humbled...Everything felt so different than he'd expected. Victor was afraid of losing him and his friends and family actually thought he was strong. The world had...really shifted, somehow. "...When should I expect a shovel talk to come my way?" he asked, a little dazed.

 

Victor looked surprised at the question. "...I don't think...there is anyone who really..."

 

It was Yuuri's turn to be surprised...and a little mad, he admitted. Was there really no one who'd stand at Victor's back and support him? Maybe give Yuuri a good talking to if he screwed up one day? "Then I'll give it to myself!" Yuuri exclaimed, sitting up and raising a finger in the air. Then he stated in a firm voice, "Yuuri, if you ever break Victor's heart, I'm going to thoroughly kick your ass, and I'll get Mari and Takeshi to join in!"

 

He almost broke character at the sound of Victor's undignified snort, followed by a whine of, " _Yuuri!"_

 

"Hang on, Victor, I'm just letting Yuuri know what's what."

 

"I can't  _breathe!"_

 

Yuuri eventually gave up and dissolved into laughter with Victor, trying to hold on to those feelings.  _I love him,_ he thought for the hundredth time.

 

Once they lay quiet, Yuuri remembered something about the night before. "So...what were you going to tell me last night when we left the rink?"

 

"Oh!" Victor exclaimed, pushing himself up with his elbows with a wince to look down at Yuuri, an excited gleam in his eyes. "I think it's high time we started talking about your free skate!"

 

And it was back to work, and on to a program Yuuri knew Victor was going go turn into a challenge. "Right..."

 

"If I remember correctly, your coach would pick out your music, right?"

 

Yuuri sat up again, biting his lip at the memory of Ketty's hard work and his disastrous season. "Yeah. I actually had a friend compose a piece for me for last season's free skate, but when Celestino asked me if I was sure about it, I kind of backed off and decided against it."

 

He flushed with remembered shame, and added, "I asked my friend if it could be something that...I don't know, reflected my career, so when I thought about it later I realized my career wasn't really  _that_  impressive."

 

"Yuuri-"

 

"I know, I know..." Yuuri mulled over the music and how he could make it feel right this time, without changing his mind about it later. He had to really commit this time. He owed it to Ketty, to Victor, to himself..."I think I want to send it back to her, and ask for a different version. Something about my career, all of the support I've gotten..." Then he looked up at Victor, feeling his own surge of determination. "And us."

 

Victor nodded approvingly. "I think that's a marvelous idea. What do you think the theme will be?"

 

That answer came simply, but that didn't stop Yuuri from blushing a little. "...'On my love.'"

 

He gazed back at the adoration on Victor's face as he reached up to stroke Yuuri's cheek, hand moving down to Yuuri's chest to feel his rapid heartbeat. "That's perfect," he said with a smile before drawing himself ul to brush their lips together.

 

Yuuri closed his eyes and couldn't help but think about so many things: the shower they both needed, the limp Victor was probably going to have, the fact that they had just admitted that they loved each other...

 

He breathed and focused on the hand over his heart, and opened his eyes to stare into Victor's blue ones. 

 

No expiration date in sight, and that suited Yuuri just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> unfortunately Takeshi did retrieve Yuuko's phone and deleted the blessed photo. rip
> 
> unfortunately Mari heard all the noise and had to tell Hiroko and Toshiya that her two baby bros were just watching a horror movie. 
> 
> While events do follow along the same path as canon (with a few differences based on what goes on in this series), I lean towards Yuuri winning gold at the Final (I'M BIASED, OKAY??!?!? D':) and continuing his career.
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this pair of stories, and I want to thank you all again for your words of support. 
> 
> Yell at me on tumblr at **aeriamamaduck** and leave a comment!!!


End file.
